nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy Pie
Poppy Pie is a character role-played by tiffymisswiffy. Backstory Poppy wants to be a good person but she tends to make bad decisions. She loves to be helpful but doesn't always understand what she is getting herself into. Her number one goal in the city is to make friends and have a good time. She can come off as a typical blonde because of her yoga, gluten-free, vegan lifestyle, but don’t be fooled she loves to be witty. Helping friends and trying to survive in this city have all gotten Poppy into trouble in the past. She tries to live as a law-abiding citizen but the city has a way of making it hard for her. Poppy comes from Canada. The City Ruined Her Poppy originally came into the city expecting to be a law-abiding citizen but the city was rough on Poppy leading her to commit small criminal acts to get by. Poppy began to fear for her life as she kept running into hostile situations, this lead Poppy to seek out protection and to learn how to survive in this city. Poppy claims she now has a balanced lifestyle, she seeks out the good but the chaos always finds her. Personality Traits Poppy loves to make new friends and gets sad when people do not like her. She will typically react poorly when someone is mean to her but you will eventually catch her trying to win them over. She gets bitter when someone does not like her and will dwell over it. Poppy loves to be sweet in bad situations in hopes to turn it around, but even more so, to make a new friend. She has even become friends with robbers who have taken her hostage. Though, she typically gets annoyed at first when being kidnapped as it is starting to become routine. She loves to be friendly which can get her in trouble trying to help her friends. While she typically doesn't like hostile situations (especially with gangs) she likes to claim she is "Ride or Die" for her friends and has been a bit cocky a few times defending them until someone pulls out a gun, then of course, Poppy goes back to the sweet talk. Poppy respects the vibes of her friends, if they are chill, Poppy will most likely do the same as she wants them to feel comfortable. She will make suggestions but will be quick to turn them down if she feels her friend wouldn't have fun. She is one of the worst drivers in the city and is known for getting into car accidents and doing 20-point turns. While not planned, Poppy typically will be in one accident and two hospital visits per Los Santos visit. Career Poppy joined the Bondi Boys/Babes Motorcycle Club (BBMC) as a prospect. The next day Poppy left the club as she felt it was too intense for her lifestyle. She left parting gifts to remain on good terms (and friends). Trying to find work as a law-abiding citizen, Poppy got a job at the Harmony Repair Shop as a mechanic. After an extended vacation, Poppy lost her job. Poppy decided against asking for her job back as she found she didn't get enough repairs for a stable income and waiting at the shop for work was too isolating for her social butterfly ways. Poppy is a Yoga Teacher offering one-on-one lessons as well as full yoga events through Galaxy Yoga. Poppy is the co-owner of Galaxy Yoga with her BFF Sybil. Category:Female